The Hell Is Going On
by westpoints
Summary: complete In the strange, chaotic calm before the storm, a conversation takes place between a questionable mentor Addison and a confused mentee Izzie.


I was watching "It's the end of the world (as we know it)" And I realized that the first time I saw this episode, I wrote a little scene filler. So. Here it is. I'm trying to get all my stuff up before school starts on Monday. Bleh. I'm notorious for my lack of activity during the school year.

Etch. this isn't awesome, but I'm doing it because I like to torture other people.

Disclaimer: I own no part of Grey's Anatomy except for a shirt that says "Seriously"

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." 

"Dr. Stevens." Dr. Izzie Stevens sat down next to Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd on the extra hospital bed. Pulled up her legs. Rested her forearms on her knees. Messed with her fingers. "Is there something you needed, Dr. Stevens?"

After a few false starts, the intern burst out, "When you said...you told me that I was...I could be. I could be like you." The surgeon raised an eyebrow.

The situation, so heavy with uncertain death, called for some wry humor. "What, a philandering wife who's forced her husband to stay in a one-sided loving marriage and interfered with his affair with a hot intern whose best friend, who hates me by the way, is aspiring to be just like me?" Even if it wasn't particularly funny, largely disjointed and delivered with strange bursts of laughter, Dr. Stevens cracked a smile.

"No. No, I mean, that's not what I want to—Of course, I'm just...That's not what I was talking about."

"I know. You were talking about the day when I told you that you could be a great neonatal surgeon." Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd looked quizzically at the woman beside her.

"Yeah."

"You could be. You could be great. I could teach you."

"Yeah. Yeah, you know, I. I don't hate you," Dr. Stevens said quickly. "I mean, sure, you broke up my roommate and best friend and her boyfriend, and you...you're a great, successful surgeon, and you traumatized me into looking after a quintuplet you _knew_ was going to die, but I. I don't. Hate. You. I just hate the things you do."

"Well, if we're going to have a heart-to-heart here, I think we need to drop the formalities. Izzie."

"Addison."

"I hate the things I do, too." Izzie let her hands go limp. "But I have to do them."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Okay. Just so you know, Izzie." Addison rested her head against the wall behind her. "Why are you asking?"

"I just." Izzie let out a slow breath, alternating glances between Addison and the solid, grey wall in front of them. "I just need something else to think about. Something else to focus on."

"Well, now that you said that, we're going to spend the rest of this heart-to-heart trying not to focus on it."

Izzie started laughing. "You're right, Addison. I'm sorry. You're right, I just. I laugh. I'm a morbid, morbid girl. I'm sorry," she whispered as her laughter trailed off. "It's just." Addison started giggling. "My best friends. My _best_ friends. Are up there. Your husband. One of the most brilliant interns and her boyfriend. A scared paramedic. And we're sitting here. It's funny. See, it's ridiculous. We're laughing. We're both morbid."

"We are both morbid," the redhead conceded. "You would make a wonderful neonatal surgeon. Just hold it out. Stick it out, and you'll be just as brilliant."

"Are you saying that I'm not just as brilliant?" Addison didn't even pretend to be embarrassed.

"Do you think you are?" she asked.

"No."

"Okay then." There was a moment of strained smiles, and the two began laughing again.

"This is ridiculous."

"It is."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I don't know," Izzie sighed. "I don't know."

Addison nodded. "That's a good answer."

"What do we do now?" Izzie looked at Addison for enlightenment.

"Well..." The attending eyed the remaining space on the bed. "Okay. Get off the bed."

"What?"

"I need some rest, and you need to walk off the laughing. Off the bed."

"Okay. Off." Izzie smiled at Addison.

"Dr. Stevens."

"Dr. Montgomery Shepherd."

Dr. Stevens walked around the corner and sank down on the floor. Played with her hair. Glared at the lower floor.

Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd remained sitting. Didn't lie down. Laughed for a second. Glared at the wall.

They both knocked their heads against the wall, once, and tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

Yesh. Thazit. I always liked the idea of Izzie having to work under Addison. Although Alex's turn was rather amusing. 

Review.


End file.
